When WWE Meets The Avengers
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: I had so much fun writing this. This was my hundredth post on another website, so it was a big deal for me. This was actually taken as a suggestion and I loved the idea. So, the title pretty much explains it. Please Enjoy!


WWE Monday Night RAW was running smoothly so far. It was about an hour in, after being changed to a three-hour run time. The show had just returned from a commercial break, and the announcers (Michael Cole and Jerry "The King" Lawler) were recapping on what happened earlier that night.

WWE Superstar, The Miz's music came on just then. Along with the normal prompter video and effects. There was a mix of 'boos' and groans from the crowd, mostly because Miz had a microphone in his right hand. The other was busy keeping the Intercontinental Championship belt up on his shoulder.

Miz climbed through the ropes and waited for the crowd to die down, and for his entrance music to cease. He walked around the ring slowly, taking in the energy from the 'capacity crowd'. The music stopped. Miz faced the camera side of the ring and held the microphone up to his mouth. He paused before speaking into it.

"I am the Intercontinental Champion. I defended my title last week on SmackDown, and won. Christian is old news now. He's not as good as me, and he knows it. Onto why I really came out here..."

Miz slowly took long strides so he was leaning on the ropes, still facing the cameras.

"Oh no," the people watching at home heard Jerry Lawler complain.

"I didn't come to talk about Christian. And I didn't come out here to talk about how terrible you people are at starting insults against me," Miz smirked and waited for the reaction of the crowd. It was unanimously a 'boo' at first, then it turned into a chant of 'Miz Is Awful!'. Miz nodded his head in fake approval, holding up the microphone to the crowd.

After a couple seconds, when the crowd said 'Miz Is-'... Miz would hold the microphone up to his mouth and say,

'Awesome!'.

This just caused some of the crowd members to chuckle then cheer louder.

"Miz is-"

"Awesome!"

"Miz is-"

"Awesome!"

"MIZ IS-"

"AWESOME!"

This went on for a while until a sinister string orchestra of music began playing. The crowd and Miz were staring at the stage, wondering who it could be. Miz adjusted the title slung over his shoulder.

No one really came down the ramp after some time. The announcers were silent for that time then began to question who it could be.

All of a sudden, in a puff of green smoke and lights, a man appeared in front of Miz. Miz was startled and stumbled backwards onto the ropes. He was staring at the man who appeared out of nowhere. He was about as tall as Miz, maybe a bit taller. He had jet black hair that was spiked upward in the back. And he had a fancy getup with a cape. This person also had a gold headpiece with long, tall horns on the top if it.

This person slowly looked up at Miz and glared at him. Miz just stared right back at him, standing up straight. He picked up the microphone he dropped on the ring floor and walked closer to the man.

"Who are you?" Miz was brave enough to go nose to nose with this mysterious visitor. The tall and thin man took one step backward before looking at the crowd surrounding him in the seats. This was one of the WWE's rare moments when the crowd was speechless.

The man spoke, but he did not need a microphone for everyone to hear him, "You need not know who nor what I am. What you do need to know is why-"

"How dare you..." Miz said to the man, who had a strange and British voice, "How dare you come into my ring when I was speaking."

"How dare I?"

"I am the Intercontinental Champion. No loser who knows one or two magic tricks is going to steal the spotlight from me."

The man chuckled slightly at The Miz's comments.

"You may be the single most stupid mortal I have ever had the displeasure to see."

Miz gave the nameless man a curious look.

"Mortal? What are you... from the heavens?"

The man with the cape smiled evilly and said, "I am a god. I am the Trickster. The God of Mischief. I am-"

John Cena's entrance music played, and the crowd erupted in applause. The man glared at the floor, biting his lower lip. Miz smiled and leaned back on the ropes again, waiting for Cena to enter the ring. John saluted the crowd and ran to the ring. But instead of sliding through the bottom rope, like he normally did, he walked up the steel steps and entered the ring. He took a microphone from one of the maintenance men and waited for his entrance music to stop.

The music did stop, and the caped man looked up at who interrupted him. Cena looked at Miz for a second before looking back at the man slightly taller than him, too. Since this guy was slightly taller than both Miz and John Cena, that would make him about 6' 2''.

"How dare you... a mortal of lowest stature... Interrupt the God of Mischief," the Trickster, as he also called himself, snarled at John Cena. This only caused Cena to grin at him.

"Okay... I don't know what freaky convention you just came from, but I'm just confused. And I admit, I've gone to a few comic conventions... but I've never dressed as ridiculously as that," John gestured to the 'god'. The man with many names tilted his head to one side. Miz was looking on with a pleased look on his face.

"Your humor does not amuse me in the least."

"Well, your costume certainly amuses everyone here tonight," Cena retorted. The crowd cheered, and the announcers even chuckled into their headsets.

"I should kill you for that remark."

"You probably could... you know," Cena faltered for a second, building suspense for his next joke, "with those goat horns and stuff."

The metal and leather-clad man glared at John even harder. Miz's smile grew at the two's verbal fight.

"Before I was rudely interrupted by such filth as this," Loki took one more look at Miz and Cena before facing the crowd,

"I was going to say who I was and what I came here to do. I am Loki. Son of Laufey, and former... king of Asgard. I have come to rule all of you abominations of this puny realm."

The crowd laughed, and Michael Cole was heard snorting into the headpiece. Miz had even broke out into a large, toothy smile. Cena was giggling, 'fixing' the rim of his cap to hide it.

"You laugh now... Just wait until you are all kneeling at my feet," the man named Loki said, "And my reign of Midgard begins now. With these two," Loki looked at Miz and John Cena.

'What?' The Miz said, but not into the microphone. He was giving Loki just that look and shook his head in confusion. John was busting up. His head was bent, but his body was shaking. When he finally looked up, he was smiling. He then looked at Miz.

"Hold that thought," Cena gave Loki the 'one minute' finger sign before walking over to Miz, "Now, I didn't really come out here to defend Miz. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with Mr. Tough Guy. He's going to _rule _us? What?!"

The crowd cheered and laughed. Loki looked livid. Suddenly, a scepter appeared in the god's hand out of nowhere. Miz tried to back up further in the corner of the ring when he saw the tip of it glowing blue. Cena looked a bit scared now, as well. He tried to join Miz.

"Now," Loki gave the two wrestlers a fake smile, "I said... KNEEEEEL!"

Loki banged the bottom of the scepter on the ring mat, which caused the whole arena to shake. People began 'booing' again or screaming. Loki approached The Miz and John Cena a bit.

Then, Miz stepped out from the corner, microphone in hand. There was silence echoing through the entire building.

"_Really?_" Miz said. The crowd erupted in applause and laughter. John began smiling, and looked less frightened.

"Kneel!" was Loki's response.

"Really?"

"I said kneel, mortal!"

John was laughing. Miz was even having a hard time keeping a straight face. This was more ridiculous than the 'Really, Randy, Riley' bit that happened last year.

Loki was getting annoyed with the lack of respect and the lack of obeying Midgardians. He placed the tip of his scepter on Miz's chest and backed him up to the corner of the ring.

"You have heart..." Loki whispered, looking directly into Miz's blue eyes.

"Woah, woah, woah..." Cena came to the rescue. He spoke into the microphone, but held out his hand to possibly shield

The Miz from Loki's strange looking scepter.

"Now, before you drive that thing right through Miz's... well, what used to be his heart," John glanced at Miz. The Awesome One rolled his eyes.

"I have to tell you something," John resumed, "In case something as crazy and out of this world like this happened... I brought me some back-up."

Cena smiled at Loki. Loki looked at the man dressed in almost all green next to him. He instead placed the scepter on John's chest.

Heroic and suspenseful music boomed loudly through the arena then. Loki bolted around to see who would dare try and stop him.

The crowd cheered so loudly that it hurt Miz and Cena's ears when five people (and one beast) started walking down the ramp. The Avengers were on Monday Night RAW!

Loki was busy staring at them in shock. He began throwing a small tantrum in the middle of the ring.

Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, The Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow approached the ring. They all entered the ring in a way that made them surround Loki. Miz and Cena even joined in the circle. Loki looked around him, seeing that there was no way out of this.

"Okay," Tony Stark spoke on an amplifier from within his suit, "Who's ready to watch me, the Iron Man..."

Applause.

"Captain America..."

Applause.

"Thor..."

Applause.

"The Hulk..."

Louder Applause.

"Hawkeye..."

Applause.

"And the Black Widow..."

Applause.

"Kick this arrogant Asgardian's butt!" Iron Man threw his fist in the air. The answer from the crowd was unanimous.

"Alright!" the Man of Iron shouted. He turned off his voice amplifier and used his repulsors to fly a little in the air. Thor readied his hammer. Captain America held his shield in front of him. The Hulk put his fist into his other palm and growled. Hawkeye strapped an arrow on his bow. And Black Widow was wielding two guns. They were all looking and aiming at Loki. Loki gulped.

The Trickster fired the first shot from his scepter, but that was as if he spit at the six of them. Cena and Miz quickly ducked out of the ring with the help of Captain America. The Captain threw his shield at Loki to knock the scepter out of his hand. It worked, then Loki was being shot at by Black Widow. Most of the bullets just bounced off his armor, but it did faze him. He wobbled in his step. Thor flew with Mijolnir in his hand into the air, joining Iron Man. The lights in the arena flickered and sparked as Thor spun his hammer around. He shot that energy at Loki. Loki fell backwards onto the mat.

The crowd and the announcers were going crazy. Miz and John Cena were even clapping and cheering on The Avengers.

Hawkeye took his turn and shot arrows left and right at Loki. Each one exploded on impact. Loki's face was now slightly cut up and covered in ash. He attempted to stand, but was shot down with a single, quick blast from Iron Man. The crowd cheered and laughed.

All of a sudden, Loki succeeded in standing up on his feet. The Avengers were poised and ready to attack if necessary. Loki's helmet had flown off of his head from one of the impacts he received. His black hair was now slightly disheveled.

"ENOOOOUGH!"

The arena fell silent.

"You are, all of you, beneath me!" Loki's voice cracked slightly, "I am a god, mortals! And I refuse to be bullied by- AH!"

Loki screamed when he felt himself being lifted off of his feet, by his ankle. The Avengers each backed away from the center of the ring. The Hulk was now having his fun with Loki. He was smashing the god around the ring mat as if he was a rag doll. All that could be heard at this point was laughter. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler, who had been commentating on this the entire time, were also howling with laughter.

Hulk gave Loki one final throw to the ground. It was quite forceful, so Loki went right through the ring! The crowd cheered.

Tony, in the Iron Man suit, 'shhhed' the crowd. They were almost completely quiet. The Hulk was panting and staring at the hole he made with Loki in the center of it.

"Puny god," the beast said. The crowd laughed and so did the wrestlers looking on. Miz and Cena thought it was now safe to re-enter the ring.

Loki's hand was seen shakily grabbing one side of the hole. He climbed out of it, and stood, leaning on the ropes. When he finally stood up straight, he ran right into the Skull Crushing Finale, courteously of The Miz. This was one of the few times he was applauded for doing that, especially by John Cena. The Avengers were even smiling and clapping. Loki now laid flat on his face, most likely unconscious.

Cena walked to the body of Loki and flipped him on his back. He told Thor and Black Widow to step away from the ropes for a second. John smiled and bent down so his face was above Loki's on the ground. He waved a hand in front of his face, saying "You Can't See Me". Then he bounced off each of the ring's ropes, carefully avoiding the hole. He delivered a Five-Knuckle Shuffle to Loki.

The entire arena, and most likely the people watching at home, were electric. Each of The Avengers locked hands with

The Miz and John Cena and thrust their arms in the air in celebration.

Evil would never step foot in a WWE arena again.

~The End~


End file.
